


sticks and stones

by fannishtendencies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, catra really fell down the whole, everybody say thank you shadow weaver, me: sorry sir we only sell sad meals here, no lingering feelings, person: can i uh order a happy meal, thats it that the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishtendencies/pseuds/fannishtendencies
Summary: alt. title: catra sides with horde prime.written before season 5. multiple main character death.short fic i wrote. not very shippy at all, just a few lines of dialogue between the two main charas of she ra. angst.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sticks and stones

Catra looked so ugly in that new get-up, thought Adora. All white and green, with sharp angled shoulder pads that practically announced her prisonship.

"Any final words before your execution, rebel?" The words were spoken with cold precision, sharpened to a point. Maybe Adora would've cared, if Bow and Glimmer were there.

But Bow and Glimmer were gone. And it was all her fault. 

She kept her eyes to the floor, biting the inside of her cheeks until she tasted blood.

"What, cat got your tongue?" The robotic hiss of one of Horde Prime's famous weapons prompted Adora to finally say what she'd been tossing and turning over since that fateful day at the cliffs.

"I've tried to find in you what I loved so much, but after glancing at you again, I saw that there was nothing left."

Catra laughed, an ugly, hard laugh. "Sticks and stones...... remember, Adora? Say it with me," the catwoman commanded, and Adora could feel the punishment she'd receive if she didn't comply. Why wouldn't she? She didn't have anything left. 

"Sticks and stones may break my bones.... but words will never hurt me."

"Good." Her finger strayed to the former She-Ra's chin, bringing the fallen soldier's eyes to hers by force. "You and I, we may have started out the same... but we couldn't be more different now."

As she left, tail trailing Adora's heartbroken face, Catra gave one final command to the guard outside: "Kill her."

Catra was right. She and Adora were different now.

Because no matter how many of her loved ones Catra murdered in cold blood, Adora would keep going. Even if it killed her, over and over again, she was the only rebel left.


End file.
